


Good-byes are hard to hear.

by Turtletails



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky's Hydra children, Gen, Hydra nastiness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtletails/pseuds/Turtletails
Summary: There was no other way this would end. But he would gladly do it.





	Good-byes are hard to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this blurb on my Tumblr after seeing a 'suggest a number and pairing to me" thing. Yes I am still working on Binding Lives, I just had to put this up too.

He could hear the storm starting to break up in the early morning hours. In the last three days the latest hunter Hydra sent after them had chased them so hard that only the stormed saved them. He looked over all three of them, watching his babies sleep. His oldest had shot up six inches in the two weeks before. She nearly didn’t fit hanging onto his back anymore. Her bother’s weren’t much better. The home made sling had actually ripped last night just after they found cover.

Three years. He’d gotten them out and managed to keep them free for three years. But now that was all coming to an end. His little Sarah would be forced into a weapon just like he had been. This time her training would be even worse; and he would never know where she was. It made his stomach turn at just the thought. She would be yet another of Russian’s successful Black Widows. But with Hydra secretly pulling her strings to get inside.

Gabe, with his wild energy and wide smiles, would be broken. Hydra would not tolerate anything less. They might let father and son work on missions together, but that was a long shot. And neither of them would even know that information. Either way they would have two perfect killers. Unlike the failed attempts at recreating more.

His youngest, little Scott had a worse fate waiting. Hydra wouldn’t even let him live. With his obvious mutation the only order’s Hydra had for him was death. And he had the scar on his left hip to prove it. They might not even do it quickly.

Unless he did something about it.

All three were still sleeping. It would be easy to slip out now. To leave them hidden and lead the one hunting them away. The sling only had to look full, even if it was ripped. And his jacket could over whatever he used as a prop for Sarah. He could make it work. If he could just move away from them.

It broke his heart; something he had been told many times before he didn’t have, to just leave them. So he lingered, just a little longer. Surely every father must have watched his babies as they slept when fear and nightmares come to life haunted them. An hour later, as the last the of the thunder started rolling away, he started to move.

A small hand pulling on his right jacket sleeve stopped him. Sarah’s bright baby blues stared up at him when he looked back.

“Don’t,” she whispered, sounding just a bit desperate, “don’t leave.” He swallowed, forcing back the lump in his throat. 

“I have to. They wont stop unless I make them.” 

“But you wont come back.” The silence between them speaks for itself. He knew what he was going back to. Painful training and terrifying chairs. But he’d go back to that just to keep his babies safe.

“You watch over them now, Sarah. I know you can keep them safe.”

“But…”

“No.” He leaned over, pressing his lips to her forehead, “You keep them safe. I won’t be safe if you ever see me again.”

“Papa please….” She blinked back tears even as she fought to keep her voice low. If her brother’s woke then really would be all over for them.

“James. James Buchanan Barns. You remember that name, baby girl. Cause their gunna take it again and this time, only once, will I let them. Cause it’s for all three of you. I know you can do this. Time to let go baby.” He hated the words even as he said them. All of them true and all them harsh. But if he wants his babies to live, really live, he has to do this. She holds his jacket sleeve for several more minutes before nodding slowly. The tears were silent while she worked her fingers free. He placed on final kiss to her forehead before quietly getting to his feet. As he left, he tried hard not to listen to her near silent sobs behind him.


End file.
